Niki's sick day
by daughteralucard
Summary: This is an after story of Malkavian Saiyan. Mirai Trunks never goes back home and falls in love with a Tremere named Niki. She gets sick and here are the letters he writes to her while he cares for her and there daughter Alucard.


Letters to Niki

Vegeta woke up slightly annoyed by the ringing of the phone. It was his sons number. Not the eight year old child sitting in the living room watching cartoons, the other one. Mirai Trunks had never gone home, he met a girl named Niki and stayed with her. A year later Vegeta found out that vampires could in fact have babies. Niki was a vampire to, she was called a Tremere, vampires who work magic with blood. He answered the phone and Niki's voice came in on the other line. "I need your help," she said urgently. She began to talk ninety miles an hour until Vegeta interrupted her,

"Damn girl, slow down what are you talking about?" She took a deep breath and explained how she was sick with a fevor and how Mirai had managed to really up set her the last few days.

"Look," she said, "I really think your going to want to hear this." Vegeta gave a heavy sigh, he didn't really care at all. "It is funny, I promise. Think of all the things he has managed to do to you!" Vegeta smirked. The things Mirai had done to him might have been funny if they didn't happen to him. Reluctantly he agreed and told Bulma to expect company. Bunny was simply delighted when Bulma told her. They loved company and welcomed everyone in there home, including crazy serial killers if they wanted a bit to eat.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Niki arrived that afternoon with a box of tissues. Bulma made a bowl of soup for her and Niki was thanked her greatfully. "Nice, I haven't had any decent food sense I was well."

"What do you mean," asked Bulma, "Mirai is a great cook."  
"Not when he has to take care of everything else." Vegeta look at her in interest. She pulled out some letters and handed them to Vegeta. He read through them and cracked up. Everyone sat down in curiosity as to what the prince in green cargo pants and a black tee shirt was laughing about. Niki, who was still in her black pajama bottoms with pink flowers around them and a black AC/DC shirt, smile. Bulma was in a pare of tight black pants, an orange shirt, and a white lab coat while bunny was in her usual short jean shorts, and white and red striped shirt that went up to her belly and had very short sleeves.

Vegeta gave a breath after settling down and this is what he red:

Dearest Niki,

I'm sorry that you are sick but I will try to take care of you. You should stay in bed, I will do the laundry and take care of our daughter Alucard while you rest. You're lunch today is leftover pizza sense I'm in a rush this morning. I packed up Alucard's lunch; a chocolate cookie, soda, sugar gum, pocky sicks, some gummy worms and bears, and she asked me to also buy her one of those giant $10 Hershey's dark chocolate bars, you know the ones about two feet long, I hope you don't mind.

Well I'm off to the club to get it ready for tonight, we are excepting a full house for the nightly rave, and we have a famous DJ coming in. See you this afternoon and when I get back from the club I'm going to start laundry and dinner.

Love you,

Trunks

Xoxo

My dear Niki,

Did you know that flipflops are against school policy? I hadn't realized that till after I already got Alucard to school. Supposidly they aren't really shoes and are not allowed, appearently neither is soda so don't be surprise when you get a phone call home. I sorted laundry yesterday but didn't get around to starting it. Today for lunch I gave Alucard money and told her to leave campus for lunch at Taco Bell. I left a Quasadia in the refridgerator for you.

Much Love,

Trunks

Xoxo

Hope you get better\

Hey,

AS it turns out you are not aloud to leave campus if your in preschool. Oh well I just gave Alucard money. As for the water in the hallway, don't worry I will clean that up and figure out how that washer is suppose to work. I don't know what your having for lunch today, surprise me.

Trunks

Hi,

I have great news. Yesterday the teacher did not get made at me. Today your lunch will be cooked, the laundry will be cleaned, Alucard will get the lunch she is suppose to have, and you will be greatly taken care of. I'm calling my mom or my dad.

Love

Trunks

As if on cue, the phone rang and Vegeta answered it. "Hello" he said.

"Dad," said Mirai, "Can I ask you a favor. Can you or someone else go over Niki's place and take care of her?"

"Bullshit Mirai, you do it," he said in a fake angry voice.

"I don't have time and I am screwing it up!"

"I'm aware, she is over here in tears and she is cry about how you don't have the time for her and your ungrateful and how you don't really love her!" Everyone in the living room listening in tried not to laugh. Of course Niki was doing none of those things, she actually found the whole ordeal hilarious. "Hello, hello. MIRAI ARE YOU THERE?"

"Yea dad, I'm hear, will she talk to me?"

"I doubt it. But I can try and get her on the phone," Vegeta then placed the phone on the counter and walked into the living room and shut the door behind him. They broke out into fits of laughter. Bulma got up and went to the phone.

"Trunks, dear, she really doesn't want to talk to you. Maybe you should come over here to talk to you." Mirai agreed and hung up the phone. A few minutes later and Mirai arrived to see everyone in the living room and Niki with her face buried in her hands bent over. Bulma gave him a small smile. He knelt beside Niki and began to talk to her softly.

"Hey," he said, "It isn't that I don't want to take care of you its just that-" he was interrupted by her fits of laughter. He looked slightly confused and pulled back and sat on the floot.

"You…you…you can't ever work a washer or dryer," she said between painful breaths and laughing. "I…I can't believe you have survived this long w-w-without mmmme." Mirai looked over at Bulma in confusing who was also laughing. He then looked at his father in a 'what do I do' sort of way.

"I don't kow," said Vegeta in response to the look, "surprise me." At this everyone burst out in laughter. Mirai was totally oblivious to the inside joke and just sat there helpless.

"Don't even worry about it," said Niki in her soothing way with the strands of fiery red hair in her face, "you are fine. Even if you can barely take care of yourself you are just fine." Her pale hand touched his dark hair. Mirai lifted in eyebrow and then noticed the last letter he wrote in his fathers hands. He dropped his jaw which only made the scene funnier then closed it. Everyone went quiet and after the scene played through his head, Mirai burst out in laughter.


End file.
